


Snippets

by fluffyhojo



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to heal someone, maybe he choose the wrong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These are only some snippets I wrote at work, while waiting for my current work to finish, before I started the new one. I only had some minutes to do so. That's probably one reason why some of them sound so cut off... the other would be that I don't seem to be good at writing real stories. I don't even have the time or enthusiasm to do so... but I wanted to get these stuff out of my head!
> 
> It's hard to concentrate when there are whole sentences or half sentences in my head that have nothing to do what's happening in RL... I blame it on me playing too much Vesperia and getting all these Artbooks and funny Doujin-Chronicles (Even though it started before getting the stuff already...)
> 
> Anyway... there even seems to be a half-thougth-off story behind some of them, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to write it. Because... I confuse myself thinking about it. Pff... and always changing something that makes me even more confused. Anyway... I'll stop with the rant now.
> 
> On with the snippets.
> 
> It's not completely AU, just some changes of the canon... not much but, I just wanted to warn a little.

He only had moments to decide wether he should save the human falling from the tower of Zaude or if he should let him fall.

________________________________________

 

Yuri Lowell.

He was an interesting specimen of the human population. Someone Duke wanted to watch, till the end of the catastrophe would come. He wouldn't be surprised if the blackhaired young man would find an answer against the Adephagos, even though he was partly at fault for them rising again.  
Not that a mere human would have been able to know about them. Mankind tended to forget certain details in their life over the years. The last catastrophe had been way in the past and only the Krityan and Entelexeia would still know about this.

Entelexeia. How many have died because of the humans not understanding their part in the world? Duke had been one of them in the past, fighting against Elucifers fellow Entelexeia to save humanity. Had he known what happened afterwards, he wouldn't have bothered to help...

________________________________________

 

Over a week has passed and there was still no sign of anyone looking for the sleeping dark haired male here. Had the Aer Krene been such a good hiding place? Even though it was never his intention to hide him in the first place? Had no one thought that he would be able to swim so far?

It was true. Had he not caught him in midair on Khromas back, then the warrior would have certainly been lost in the deep blue ocean. The waves licking on his body till he would sink deep into the bottom of the ocean. He had lost consciousness in midair. If from bloodloss or gravity, Duke wasn't so sure, but he would have lost his life either way.

________________________________________

 

In the end, it had been an easy choice to safe the dark haired male, because he still held Dein Nomos in his hands. A weapon Duke needed for his own plan to get rid of the Adephagos, even at the costs of all human life. They were creatures that shouldn't pollute his Terca Lumireis...

________________________________________

 

Duke had seen what happened on top of Zaude, right after Alexei had fallen.  
It was the real characterism of humanity, attacking someone backhanded like that. Betraying the people around them for reasons so selfish. As far as Duke knew, he had saved the princess shortly before going to Zaude. How could a Knight try to kill the person, who was the only reason for the princess to still be alive? The princess that the knights should protect?  
It was just like the time with Elucifer. They betrayed him even though he had saved their existence and promised to do nothing to them.

Duke would never forgive that. He would protect his Terca Lumireis for his fallen friend in every way possible. Even at the cost of the human life the Entelexeia had tried to protect.  
It was their fault that the world had become what it was now. That most of the Entelexeia were dead and the world in chaos because of the Aer irregularity.

Still, he saved the dark haired male. On one hand because of Dein Nomos and on the other hand because he found the boy interesting. He had seen him do so many things from afar, had talked with him on many associations. Even though he himself hadn't said much on their meetings. The way the human was going, was a totally different way he was walking, but still... in the end it looked like the goal was somewhat similar.

His determination was something to admire, something he hadn't seen in a while. His way of thinking was still a little confusing for the white haired man, but it seemed to work alright for Yuri Lowell. It was his head after all.

________________________________________

 

Right now Yuri Lowell was nothing more but a sleeping human in an Aer crystal. His healing Artes weren't his most effective ones and surely not as good as the ones of The Child of The Fullmoon, but since the wound had been dangerous and he hadn't wanted the man to die such a useless death... So he had to use another method to heal the young mans wounds, inside and out. Condensed Aer was dangerous, but with Dein Nomos he could still use the Aer Krene to heal.  
It was a dangerous method, because even though he could use Dein Nomos to manipulate the Aer, if the person he used this method on was weak it could still kill him or her. But he had faith that Yuri Lowell wasn't weak in the least. At least not weak enough to be killed by an Aer Krene that was stabilized and of no danger for humans around them. His thought were reassured by the steady breathing of Yuri inside the crystal. It was slow, but definitely there.  
What he hadn't expected to see, were the small changes he could make out on Yuris body. His ears had gotten just a tiny bit longer and pointed. They weren't nearly as big as the ears of the Kritya but it was noticable if you looked more closely. Even his nails had grown a little longer and looked sharper than before and if Duke had been able to see Yuris eyes and inspected them more closely as well, he would have seen slightly slitted pupils. They weren't slitted enough for anyone to notice right away, without looking him deep in the eye, up-close. But they were slitted enough.

Duke couldn't see that and he probably won't look Yuri that deep in the eyes as well, otherwise he may have known what was happening to the human. Now he only knew that the Aer Krene was doing -something- to the dark haired male. He just didn't know what it was that was happening.  
Another week had gone by and still no one found the dark haired male.  
It was time for him to do something himself. After all, all these weeks he had done nothing about the Adephagos.

He looked up at the crystal again. Yuri was still sleeping. Of course, the Aer crystal was probably holding him asleep to do as minimum damage as possible.  
Aer was highly dangerous in high concentration, even with it being already crystalized. It wasn't as harmful anymore as before, especially with Dein Nomos at your disposal, but it could still be dangerous.

He used exactly this sword to free the man from his green confinement, putting him on his shoulder and onto Khromas back to bring him finally back to where he belonged.  
The wound was completely closed, but it could still hurt if Yuri were to wake up. Duke could feel the human breathing on his back. Now very much just sounding like he was truly sleeping and nothing caused by the loss of consciousness.

It was good that Khroma had been with the knights for so long, that's how he knew where the human lived. Putting him down on the bed and Dein Nomos beside it, he left in search for the book he wanted Yuri to read. Maybe then they would know what 'they' had done.


	2. The next stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn't noticed them right away, but he was sure these changes weren't normal at all.

He hadn't noticed it at first, still drowsy from the bloodloss at that time. Actually, it had taken a little while for him to notice the differences and it was his body!

He had wondered why his eyes seemed to be a little better, yes, but he hadn't thought much about it. He started thinking when he noticed his nails being unusual long and sharp. He had cut them down, but they grew back into their sharpness really quickly. That was definitely a point that made him suspicious.

That's why he took extra care in noticing any oddity about him, which he could either see or feel.

That's when he noticed his slightly sharpened ears as well. It was surprising, because he actually could hear a little better with these ears. How hadn't he noticed before?

But even with all these differences, he wasn't exactly worried. No one had noticed anyway... so what if he could see a little better with his slightly slitted eyes? It could only be a good thing in battle, with higher senses at his use and it wasn't like he felt that much different from before.

Even though he wanted to know what had happened and why he felt especially good when he was near an Aer Krene. It was like he absorbed the energy the Aer Krene produces. It felt really good...

Maybe that was the point, where he started to worry a little, but he didn't want to make everybody else worried too. Even if he was sure that some people wouldn't even say they were worried about him.

It was his problem anyway.

________________________

 

Now he was really starting to get worried.

His breathing was irregular and he was feeling slightly off. He hadn't felt like this since he had been in that poisoned Zaphias. There wasn't even any uncontrolled Aer around right now. He hadn't been around anything with too much Aer at all.

What was happening?

________________________

 

"Woof..."

Repede whined a little when he looked up to Yuri, wo was currently cringing on his bed. The dog was the only one who knew that something wasn't right with his owner (aside from Duke), like always. Yuri wasn't someone to run to his friends and tell him if anything was wrong. He was more the type to bear with it himself. Repede had witnessed the attacks Yuri seemed to have from time to time... and he was worried about the human.

Yuri didn't want the others to know that something definitely wasn't right with him. That's why Repede wasn't allowed to get anyone for help too. Of course, Repede had already gone against the human before, when he wanted to go to Zaphias all alone. He could always do that again, but he wouldn't do it now. Repede had nearly lost his human once, he didn't want to leave him right now. Not until he knew everything would be alright.

The dog looked up from his position on the floor right beside Yuris bed. Sometimes he would lift his head up to the bed, touching Yuris hand with his nose, to reassure him that he wasn't alone. Most of the time Yuri would lift it and pat hom lightly on the head, smiling just slightly to show that he understood.

It wasn't happening this time, because the dark-haired male had finally fallen asleep through his weird attack. His breathing was still shallow and he was lieing on his bed with his hands curled on his chest, as if it was hurting while he breathed, but the attack itself was finally over.

Repede didn't completely know what was wrong, but he did notice that Yuris scent had changed a little and had seen the slightly sharpened nails when he had gotten patted...

Making sure that Yuri was completely asleep and definitely wouldn't notice him slipping away, the dog made his way out of their room above the inn.

They had returned to Zaphias in some form of small vacation away from Brave Vesperia. The stress between the guilds and the empire had been too much for Yuris odd condition in the end. Not that he ever said this to his friends. His reason there had been that all these different requests had gotten on his nerves, because some people could just be so thickheaded ~~(like him)~~. They didn't question him, because they knew exactly what he meant and after the defeat of the Adephagos and the stress afterwards they all seemed to like the idea of going on vacation. They all did, but instead of going anywhere more interesting, Yuri had decided to go home together with Repede. A place where Yuri could rest, without too many people noticing that something was wrong.

When Repede made his way out of the room, he even closed the door behind him as silent as was possible for a dog. Only after he was sure no one noticed and Yuri was still asleep, did he dash out if the Lower Quarter and up to the castle, looking for the only other half of his owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	3. What's happening now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never easy to have someone as your friend, that doesn't want to bother other people with seemingly "unimportant" things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another round of snippets to the story I had in mind some time ago, sadly.... it will probably be the last one for now, because I can't seem to find the time or inspiration to get to work on this one.
> 
> Maybe after I actually managed to write some other oneshots or snippets, I find the ideas again...
> 
> Sorry this one isn't beta'd again and probably filled with errors or anything. I just managed to write this onto computer today, after I wrote it on paper like... weeks maybe month's ago.

The first thing he noticed when he was slowly waking up was something cold on his forehead. The second thing was the hand that was pinching his nose.

"What have you gotten yourself into **this time** , Yuri?"

Okay. That probably wasn’t exactly something he wanted to wake up to at all.

"Let go..."

His voice sounded a little hoarse and a little deformed because of his closed nose, but he did manage to glare in Flynn’s direction, as weak as it was. The knight let go of his nose, instead looking worried down to his friend.

Yuri still looked pale and cold sweat stood on his forehead, even though he had felt the high temperature Yuri still had. He could see the shiver that went through Yuri’s body and he frowned in disapprovement.

______________

It had taken Flynn a while to get Yuri to talk about his changes and sudden attacks. It had been quite a shock for the knight that he hadn’t noticed the changes himself. Then again, Yuri had the tendency to keep things like that to himself and was actually pretty good in it too. Flynn had been busy as well. He was commandant now, a job with many privilegs but just as much work to do. Still, Flynn wasn’t happy that he didn’t even had the time to notice these changes.  
They had met associally!  
He should have noticed it! At least by one of these meetings between the Empire and the guilds they both had been on. He had known Yuri since his childhood after all. He was disappointed with himself and with Yuri. Yuri should have learned to trust his friends by now; after all they had been through. Why would he still keep secrets like that to himself? Not even talking with _Flynn_ about it?

It was a good thing Repede had come to get him. When he followed the dog back to Yuri, he had been burning like he was on fire. Even now, Yuri looked horribly feverish, even though he had put a wet and cold towel onto his forehead, trying to lessen the fever. He even casted some healing spells onto his friend, even if they weren’t as effective as before. He still needed to train his skills and magic again, after the Blastia had gotten destroyed.

"Yuri..."

He knew he sounded awfully worried and frustrated when he said his best friends name. That’s probably the reason why the dark haired man gave him a cocky smile, even though it looked a little tired. This frustrated Flynn even more. How dare Yuri cared more for others than for himself? Why couldn’t he change that attitude of his? He was always so reckless in helping others that he didn’t care for himself possibly getting hurt.

Not that Flynn was any better...

Even now, lying sick on his bed, he tried to reassure him that everything was alright with that smirk. Flynn wasn’t even sure if Yuri knew he was doing it or not.

"You’re such a mother hen, Flynn."

Alright, ... not only with that smirk.

Flynn’s face turned bright red, if from anger or embarrassenment was a mystery.

"Someone has to worry about you! Because, obviously, you aren’t doing a good job with that yourself!"

He huffed, but was relieved at the same time. If Yuri was able to joke around like that, than whatever it was that was happening to him wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Yuri was probably feeling better already, even if he didn’t look like it.

There was a small, breathy laugh from Yuri’s side, before he turned onto his side, his head pressing into the pillow and still slightly cool towel.

"I really am alright. Just let me sleep a little more and tomorrow we can have a match when you’re free."

Sighing a little at the lazy looking picture, he nodded, but Yuri didn’t notice anymore, because he was already knocked out. Shaking his head with a small smile on his lips, he took the towel away and placed it in the basin of cold water, before he placed it back on Yuri’s forehead.

The black haired male let out a small sigh in his sleep, cuddling into the cool fabric, mumbling oh so silently.

Flynn leaned back in his seat, patting Repede’s head when he whinsled a little. He made himself comfortable; this would probably be a long night.

______________

When Flynn woke up sometime later, all he could see at first was darkness. It had become night while he had fallen asleep on the chair beside Yuri’s bed. The second he was slowly waking up from this disoriented state, he noticed that his back and shoulders hurt like hell. It wasn’t really surprising, because a chair wasn’t exactly the best place to sleep on. At least the slightly cool air was helping a little bit...

Flynn frowned. He had thought that he had closed the window some time ago, but when he looked to the window it was certainly open.

He looked back to the bed where Yuri should be sleeping, just to notice that **he was not there!** The knight jumped up from his chair, looking around the room for any sign of his friend. There was none, of course. The room wasn’t exactly big, so there was no place for the other male to hide.

Repede himself had woken up when Flynn jumped from the chair, silently confused why one of his owners was so loud while the other should be sleeping. At least he thought that till he noticed Yuri wasn’t in the room anymore.

"Woof?!"

Flynn looked down at the questioning dog, frowning ever so slightly. How did Yuri manage to leave the room without even Repede noticing?

He got his sword and made his way to the door.

"Let’s go Repede. We have to catch someone who should still be in bed..."

Repede made an agreeing nod and followed shortly after Flynn out of the door. The knight wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad sign that he had seen Yuri’s sword standing beside the bed, because normally, Yuri would never leave without his sword.

______________

In the end, Flynn was sure that it had been a bad sign that Yuri had left without a weapon, the moment Repede let him out of the city, while following the freshest scent. No one left the city without a weapon, especially no one that should still be in bed!!! Most importantly **not** in the night!

He sighed frustrated and silently prayed that everything would be alright. Repede brought him out in the direction of the ocean and Flynn dreaded the thought that the black haired male wanted to drown himself, even though it was very much unlikely that Yuri would do that. (He had noticed a small desympathy of oceans and seas since the day of him falling down into the ocean.) Flynn was still relieved when Repede wasn’t running to the ocean but instead turned and ran in the direction of the Aer Krene the party had found to be on the continent (near the city).

Frowning ever so slightly about the direction they were moving to, he moved on. What would Yuri want in an Aer Krene this late at night and in his condition?

Repede didn’t stop in front of the entrance and neither did Flynn, both wanted to find the dark haired male. When they walked into the stone structure, everything seemed normal, until the two of them went deeper into the structure.

"Woof!"

It sounded alarmed, probably even by normal ears and Flynn could understand it very well, because what they were seeing wasn’t normal at all.

The Aer was reacting weird. It wasn’t too dense for them, but it was slowly wandering to one point in this whole cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that... now... either I'll get to write some other story-snippets/ideas here in this snippet-collection or I won't get anything done at all.
> 
> Wish me luck that I atleast get the next Oneshot for my guardianship-collection done?

**Author's Note:**

> AN #03: There, as far as I came. It wasn't supposed to be all Duke and Yuri. Oô Still don't know how that happened, but maybe I get some of the other stuff out of my head too, later... Thanks for reading, if someone did~
> 
> Ah.. and sorry for any mistakes you find. English still isn't my native language. I'm sorry XD"


End file.
